Nueva vida
by B. F-Black
Summary: draco regresa a hogwarts buscando una nueva vida pero lo que no sabe es que lo que encontrara el amor con la persona menos esperada. Hermione Grager...


Esta es una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita "DRAMIONE"

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece.

NUEVO COMIENZO

Ahí estaba, sentado en una silla de madera, sus codos se apoyaban en la mesa rectangular que tenía frente a él, en la mesa había libros de pociones, pergaminos, tinta y una pluma todo estaba en la misma posición como lo había dejado desde que entro, rodeado de amplios libreros que en ellos guardaban tomos de libros para dar el conocimientos a los demás estudiantes, que esperaban ser devorados por las ansias de saber y aprender, el casi no iba a la biblioteca, desde que llego al colegio de nuevo, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en su sala común o en las afueras, caminando y sumido en sus pensamientos.

La cantidad de libros que había en esa biblioteca no era de impresión para él, su mansión tenía una biblioteca con el doble de libros de la que ahora estaba, pensó, paseando sus ojos mercurios por la habitación. Se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento tomando una posición más cómoda. Pasó una de sus manos pálidas por su cabello rubio platinado y dio un largo suspiro. No había nadie en la mesa que él ocupaba, todos los estudiantes se hallaban sentados en unas mesas más alejadas de él, algunos por la simple razón de que preferían estar lejos para así poder estudiar y en su gran mayoría la razón era de quien era él y en lo que él había sido en el pasado. Un mortifago desertado.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos por parte de los demás estudiantes y una que otra mirada acusadora y cargada de resentimiento, venganza y la más común, odio. El sabia a lo que se enfrentaría cuando regresara para concluir con sus estudios, por más que su madre se empeñara en que hacer que el no fuera al colegio las respuestas por parte de el siempre era la misma: "no, tengo que ir", al igual que sus motivos: "tú siempre has querido que termine mis estudios y así lo hare, además también con eso demostrare que somos fuertes y al menos espero poder limpiar nuestro nombre, no quiero que lleves por culpa de padre una vida llena de humillaciones y fracasos, quiero darte la vida que te mereces".

El día en que entro en el andén 9 y tres cuartos su madre le tomo su rostro pálido y demacrado consecuencia de la falta de descanso y apetito, lo miro con ojos de color azul llenos de ternura y amor que le tiene una madre a su hijo y le dedico una ligera sonrisa, hizo que inclinara lentamente su cabeza hacia ella y le beso la mejilla, lo que parecería un simple beso para los espectadores, para ellos significaba los ánimos y las fuerzas para seguir adelante y el comienzo de una nueva vida llena de obstáculos y dificultades pero pese a eso siempre abría una nueva oportunidad y una salida. Se separaron, su madre una mujer rubia con ojos azules, siempre con un porte aristocrático saco con delicadeza un pañuelo y se limpió con el unas lagrimas traicioneras que empezaban adelantar el dolor que sentía el tener que perder a su único hijo y quedarse sola, Narcisa se llevó una mano a su túnica y saco algo discretamente sin que su hijo lo notara.

El hiso una asentamiento con la cabeza en forma de despedida y cuando se disponía a dar la vuelta para poder subir a una locomotora de color rojo vivo, sintió como su madre le tomaba de la mano la abría ligeramente y después la retiraba lentamente no sin antes comprobar que la mano de su hijo formara un puño. Ella le devolvió el asentamiento de cabeza y una última sonrisa, con ella dándole la confianza y seguridad que sabría que el necesitaría, aunque él le dijera lo contrario.

Y después se fue, dejando atrás a su hijo único al que toda su vida le dio su amor. Cuando vio cómo su madre se perdía entre la gente, bajo su cabeza para mirar el puño de su mano y lo observo durante unos segundos, cuando se disponía a mirar lo que su progenitora le dio, el silbido del tren y el ruido de la maquinaria hiso que volviera a la realidad, metió su puño a la túnica y ahí guardo lo que Narcisa le dio para poder verlo después, camino entre la gente en su camino pudo observar de reojo como lo señalaban y murmuraban sobre él, pero no por eso se iba a demostrar lo débil e indefenso que estaba ahora.

Cuando entro en el tren, busco un vagón vacío, ya que no tenía con quien poder compartir su viaje al lugar al que por un tiempo se convertiría su hogar. Se topó con varias caras conocidas de años anteriores y uno que otro niño que se veía que era el primer año que estaban ahí, el seguía teniendo su carácter aristocrático al caminar, de repente cocho con alguien no se dio cuenta de quién era, solo escucho un apenas audible "lo siento" y miro a la persona, cuando la vio sus ojos se sorprendieron ya que era Hermione Granger, al parecer ella también no prestaba atención al camino ya que la expresión de su rostro fue de sorpresa al reconocer a su antiguo compañero "malfoy" lo llamo sin espera respuesta se miraron a los ojos fijamente, color mercurio con miel, se perdieron ambos en la mirada del otro que olvidaron que se encontraban a mitad del pasillo.

El al principio creyó que se toparía con una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento como la demás pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario, pudo ver en su mirada al principio temor pero después pudo notar como su mirada se transformaba en ternura, pero no en lastima lo que inconscientemente agradecía, se permitió poder perderse en esos ojos de color miel que le transmitían paz y tranquilidad y algo más cálido que no pudo percibir. Ella por su parte pensó que su mirada seria de desagrado o asco por el hecho de haber sido tocado accidentalmente por una sangre sucia, pero no la mirada de malfoy era de confusión y sorpresa pero no supo el porqué de este último, su mirada mercurio era para ella algo hipnotizaste y al mismo tiempo un bálsamo de tranquilidad y seguridad aunque no supo por qué.

Ninguno de los dos quiso romper el contacto visual sin embargo nada es para siempre, a lo legos Hermione oyó una voz que la llamaba giro su cabeza y so encontró con dos chicos que ella consideraba como hermanos, un pelirrojo y un azabache, aparto su mirada rápidamente para volver a mirar esos ojos grises, pero para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba ahí, "se fue" dijo para si misma. Se encamino para sus amigos y después de adentraron en un vagón que al principio estaba vacío pero con forme el viaje avanzaba iban llegando sus demás amigos.

En el tren muchos se encontraba ansiosos, entusiasmados y felices por volver a reencontrarse con sus viejos y nuevo conocidos, todos platicando lo que fue de ellos después de la guerra y muchos otros se presentaban con los que durante siete años formarían parte de sus vidas. Pero ese viaje no fue el mismo como los años anteriores para dos estudiantes, un rubio que estaba solo en un compartimiento pensando en eso ojos claros que lo intrigaban y le gustaban. Y al otro lado del tren una castaña dispersa en sus pensamientos a pesar de que en su vagón hubiera mucho de qué hablar, ella lo único que quería hacer era volver a encontrarse con eso ojos grises que desde el primer año le gustaban tanto.

Para su suerte o desgracia de ambos no volvieron a chocar sus miradas en el viaje ni después de este.

Los pensamiento de Draco Malfoy fueron interrumpidos por un golpe seco, su mirada se posó del lugar de donde provenía el ruido, su corazón latió más rápido al saber el origen del ruido, en una de las mesas en el fondo, se encontraba una chica castaña, delgada, con unos rizos cayéndole delicadamente por la espalda, con un rostro de facciones finas nariz ligeramente respingada unos ojos como para perderse en ellos y unos labios rosados y carnosos, todo ella sin una pisca de maquillaje ni de presunción como las demás chicas de su casa.

Vestía solo con una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las orillas pero por cómo estaba senda dejaba al descubierto parte de sus piernas, traía puesta una blusa blanca arremangada hasta los codos desabrochada los tres primeros botones que dejaba a la vista de cualquiera para de su pechos, y su corbata con franjas de color de su casa rojo y dorado estaba desajustada de su cuello, se veía hermosa, tan sensual y sexi, pero al parecer no se vestía así para llamar la atención de los chicos ya que sus ojos con una mirada inocente le daba ese toque de ternura y pureza.

Hermione se inclinó por el libro que le había caído y lo volvió a dejar en su mesa, no había muchos estudiantes en la biblioteca pero los pocos que había le dirigieron a la chica una mirada de reproche y por parte de la bibliotecaria una mirada de regaño, Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente ya que a ella nunca le gusto llamar la atención. Draco al ver el tono rosado que adaptaban las mejilla de la chica sonrió, no con sus con su sonrisa de presunción o de arrogancia sino que con una sonrisa de felicidad que rara vez demostraba.

Draco no aparto la vista de Hermione hasta que la gryffindor sintió en ella una mirada y se volteo dispuesta a enfrentar esa mirada que ella se sentía desnuda, y expuesta. No tardó mucho en dar con ella puesto que no había muchos a su alrededor y la única mesa donde se podría ver al lugar donde estaba ella era donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que: Draco Malfoy.

Sus miradas se encontraron por segunda vez, los dos ansiaban ese momento, donde no existiera nadie más, que ellos, ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto duro exactamente, podría ser que solo haya durado unos segundo incluso minutos, pero lo que si sabían era que eso para ellos era: una alegría inmensa, tranquilidad, paz, seguridad, fortalezas, un futuro, promesas por cumplir, bálsamos que curarían cualquier herida del pasado y del futuro donde solo existieran dos colores grises y cafés algo más cálido que hasta ahora ninguno pudo darle nombre. Ninguno de los dos sabia hasta ese momento que se podía transmitir todo eso en unas simples… miradas.

Miradas que sin duda para ambos no volverían a ser igual a las de años pasados, miradas que dirían todo pero a la vez nada, miradas que serían esperanzas, un renacimiento a algo que desconocían, miradas que serían los cómplices, miradas donde solo ellas sabían lo que les repararía el futuro, miradas que les cambiarían su vidas, miradas que harían un… _nuevo comienzo._


End file.
